


Голос в темноте

by Madoshi



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crapshoot AI, F/M, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Possible Character Death, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Грейс думала, что никогда больше не услышит этот голос. Вслед за голосом приходит спаситель; вслед за спасителем — правда, к которой она не была готова.</p><p>(Альтернативная концовка сериала; на момент выхода 3-16 не противоречит имеющимся данным).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Голос в темноте

  
Грейс открывает глаза, когда за окном еще чернильно, загадочно и непроницаемо.   
Нью-Йорк в ноябре грозен и неспокоен, что-то покалывает в воздухе, как электричество, шелестит в Центральном парке у самой травы, теребит волны на набережной. Грейс чувствует это всей кожей, прямо из своей квартиры. Она почти видит облака, что собираются над ее крышей.  
Грейс вдыхает полной грудью, садится на кровати и первым делом тянется к расческе. Мама и бабушка всегда говорили: «Пусть никто не видит тебя распустехой». Гарольд, правда, видел. Гарольд всегда просыпался раньше нее, и, обычно, когда она открывала глаза, уже успевал либо переодеться в костюм, либо вернуться с пробежки. Но Гарольд не возражал, а расческа все равно все время лежала на столике возле кровати.  
Расческа привычно массирует кожу головы, тапочки у Грейс мягкие, в квартире тишина и синий свет из окон. Вода из-под крана необычно ледяная; если выпадет много снега, опять замерзнут трубы, будет неприятно. Незаконченный колокольчик, сине-фиолетовый, все печально роняет и не может уронить лепесток на плитку пола. Грейс видит грязные брызги на кафеле и, умывшись, тратит минут пять, чтобы прибраться. Мама терпеть не может беспорядок «в вещах и мыслях», как она говорит; самой Грейс, честно говоря, все равно, но с детства она привыкла, и так проще. К тому же Гарольд очень аккуратен, он сразу запомнил, где у нее что лежит, и никогда не спрашивал дважды.  
Было как-то: она протирала полочку и по рассеянности переложила его бритву под полотенца, так он искал минут десять и даже опоздал туда, куда собирался. Расстроился ужасно, она видела, но промолчал. Грейс купила ему другую бритву, запасную, и показала вечером: смотри, кладу в ящик. Он тогда заулыбался смущенно, достал из портфеля еще одну — я тоже принес.  
Гарольд больше не возится по утрам в ванной, напевая что-то себе под нос несильным, но хорошо поставленным голосом, а Грейс все еще никак не может собраться с духом и выкинуть эти три бритвы. Ей их жалко, как любые вещи, от которых избавляются до срока.

***

Грейс завтракает дома: тост, стакан с молоком и Луиза Олкотт. За окном постепенно светлеет; зимний день начинается поздно, кончается рано. Грейс жалко тратить драгоценные световые часы, когда можно рисовать, на посторонние дела, но сегодня никак не отвертеться: заказчики очень хорошие, достойные. Грейс, правда, сама с ними не работала, но рекомендации отменные. Они даже присылают за ней машину.  
Десять минут, чтобы накраситься и одеться, пятнадцать — собрать сумку и еще раз перечитать образец контракта. Контракт почти стандартный, но Грейс слегка беспокоит слишком тщательно прописанный пункт о неразглашении, который включает упоминание самого факта контракта — зачем такая секретность, как будто они нанимают ее рисовать иллюстрации для последней книги о Гарри Поттере! Впрочем, ведь и оплата очень и очень… Можно будет, пожалуй, месяц не брать заказов, а съездить куда-нибудь, где море голубее и воздух нежнее, порисовать с натуры в других тонах. Может быть, в Калифорнию, к маме?  
(Грейс не нуждается в деньгах: оказалось, у Гарольда была прекрасная страховка, которую он завещал ей, но она не любит касаться этого солидного банковского счета, как будто в том есть что-то неправильное).  
Она как раз раздумывает над этим, когда звонит телефон.  
— Мисс Хендрикс? — вежливый голос. — Вас ожидает машина.  
Да, и машину сами прислали… Очень солидное издательство.  
Грейс убирает контракт в сумку, последний раз глядит в зеркало перед выходом, проверяет — ничего не забыла? Нет, все взяла.  
Выходит на крыльцо, и только поворачивается, чтобы запереть дверь, как телефон звонит еще раз.  
Номер заблокирован.  
Грейс берет трубку из любопытства.  
— Пожалуйста, не оборачивайтесь. Пожалуйста, ничего не отвечайте, — безлико и механически говорит женщина на том конце. — Если вы понимаете, кивните. Я вас вижу.  
Заинтригованная, Грейс кивает.  
Потом щелчок, и другой голос, напряженный, нервный, произносит:   
— Грейс!  
Грейс думала, никогда она больше не услышит его.  
«Запись», — думает она сначала.  
Ей хочется воскликнуть «Гарольд!», хочется закричать, выронить сумочку, или, точнее, не хочется, но ей кажется, что она сейчас это сделает. Однако пока Гарольд в телефоне продолжает говорить, Грейс стоит, словно парализованная.  
— Грейс, молчи. Сейчас ты в серьезной опасности. Помощь уже в пути. Ничего не бойся, но постарайся не садиться в машину. Веди себя естественно, сделай вид, что волнуешься перед подписанием контракта. Долго закрывай дверь. Не убирай телефон в сумочку, когда спустишься с крыльца, урони его, по возможности подальше, начни поднимать. Если поняла, сейчас кивни, скажи: «Конечно, Тамара».  
Тамарой зовут секретаршу в одном из журналов, с которыми Грейс сотрудничает. Ей интересно, откуда Гарольд об этом знает. Почему-то даже больше интересно, чем то, каким образом Гарольд оказался жив. Шоковое или предшоковое состояние.  
— Конечно, Тамара, — послушно повторяет Грейс.  
— Молодец, — голос Гарольда через помехи телефонной связи кажется больным. — И… прости меня. За все.  
Звонок прерывается.  
Грейс потерянно смотрит на телефон в своей руке. Думает, не вернутся ли ей в дом, если в машину нельзя садиться ни в коем случае, это, вероятно, самый простой вариант. Но нет, Гарольд велел поступить по-другому… Может, возвращение будет выглядеть подозрительно? Или к ней в квартиру уже кто-то вошел — например, залез через кухонное окно?  
Она начинает возиться с ключами, надеясь, что руки будут дрожать, но они, как назло, не дрожат — получается с первой попытки. Тогда она решает уронить ключи, понимает, что ронять должна не ключи, а телефон, и стоит в ступоре на крыльце с телефоном в одной руке и с ключами в другой.  
К ней подходит высокий широкоплечий человек в черном костюме; она не видит, откуда он взялся. Может быть, вышел из машины, что стоит у тротуара.  
— Мэм, вам помочь? — спрашивает он с легким бруклинским акцентом, и Грэйс хочется расслабиться, потому что разве опасный человек будет говорить с бруклинским акцентом?  
Но тут она смотрит на руку, что аккуратно касается ее плеча самыми кончиками пальцев, и думает: с каких это пор издательства присылают водителей в таких костюмах, с такой выправкой и такими широкими плечами? Здесь же не нужны водители представительского класса.  
— Нет, я… — начинает говорить она и все-таки разжимает пальцы.  
Человек в костюме ловит телефон еще до того, как он успевает упасть на крыльцо, а потом аккуратно роняет его в распахнутый зев сумочки.  
— Пойдемте, мэм, — очень вежливо, под локоток, он влечет ее вниз по ступеням к машине, светло-коричневому BMW, совершенно не зловещему.  
Сопротивляться нет никакой возможности. Обреченно, она смотрит, как приближается дверь в салон, и даже затормозить не удается. Ведь Гарольд сказал вести себя естественно.  
Стекла тонированы, но Грейс кажется, что на заднем сиденье кто-то сидит. Она вспоминает разом все (очень немногие) боевики, которые смотрела.  
И упирается у самого края тротуара.  
— Мэм?  
— Я никуда не поеду, — напряженным голосом говорит Грейс. — Я забыла утюг!  
— У него что, нет таймера? — хмурится человек в костюме.  
— Нет, это… старый. Я очень им дорожу. Простите, я такая рассеянная! Я на минутку, только отключу и сейчас вернусь!  
— Садитесь в машину, — говорит человек в костюме таким тоном, что Грейс понимает: шутки кончились. Она зачарованно смотрит в его прищуренные глаза, как кролик на удава, и думает: из него бы вышла чудесная модель для Ганнибала (полководца). Или нет, Антония, пусть немного неортодоксального.  
Тут в неслучившуюся модель сбоку врезается какая-то сила. Его проносит мимо, словно ветром; самой Грейс при этом ничего не касается, а чужая огромная рука исчезает с ее локтя магическим образом.  
Не успевает она сообразить, что произошло, как рядом раздается громкий хлопок, и начинает орать сигнализация автомобилия — выстрел! (С глушителем, подсказывает память, потому что Грейс слышала реальные выстрелы, — в тире, куда брал ее отец, — и они были гораздо громче, совершенно невыносимые).  
Незнакомые смуглые пальцы хватают Грейс за запястье, крепко, но не до синяков, и тянут куда-то. Сперва она упирается каблуками, но потом соображает: тянут ее в сторону от машины. И она бежит следом за — своим спасителем? похитителем? — человеком, который пришел ей на помощь.  
Он тоже в костюме и в кашемировом пальто, это она успевает рассмотреть. Еще он очень высок, почти как «Ганнибал».  
— Кто вы? — спрашивает Грейс на бегу.  
Он оборачивается и направляет на нее пистолет. Грейс замирает в ужасе, но пистолет грохочет над ухом, а Грейс не падает, и ей не больно. Ясно: это он выстрелил в кого-то за их спинами.  
— Я от Гарольда, — говорит человек полушепотом, и у него такие глаза, как будто его уже убили.   
Грейс непонятно как оказывается на заднем сиденье автомобиля спортивных очертаний. Спаситель усаживается за руль чуть ли не раньше нее (как такое возможно?), и автомобиль рвет с места; резко, у нее даже голова кружится.  
Мимо проносится вывеска «Старбакса», и Грейс впервые думает: «Почему русалка?»  
— Гарольд просил сказать, что новые открытия все еще ждут за поворотом, — говорит спаситель. — Меня зовут Джон.  
— Вы тот детектив, — говорит Грейс. — Я вас узнала.  
— И поверили? — намек на удивление.  
— Я еще тогда подумала, что вы, наверное, были знакомы с Гарольдом, — забыв, что он ее не видит, она пожимает плечами. — Вы ужасно много про него расспрашивали. Но я ведь, понимаете, всегда знала, что у Гарольда не просто работа… Когда я смогу с ним увидеться?  
— Вы сможете поговорить, — отвечает Джон. — Но сначала позвольте мне доставить вас в безопасное место, хорошо, Грейс? Гарольд не простит себе, если с вами что-то случится.  
Он говорит предельно мягко, проникновенно, лучше, чем психотерапевт; Грейс в жизни не подумала бы, что наемники с пистолетом так умеют. Это как-то сразу ее обезоруживает, и она понимает, что, действительно, лучше вопросов не задавать, лучше не отвлекать его от дороги.

***

Они долго петляют по разным улицам, частенько опасно проскакивая на желтый. Минут через десять их вдруг выносит на широкий проспект, где-то в Манхеттене, но Грейс слишком оглушена, чтобы сообразить, где именно. Все как во сне. Проспект стоит, оглушительно гудя перед алыми огнями светофора. Джон глушит машину у тротуара, говорит: «Выходим», и Грейс послушно хлопает дверью.   
Джон опять берет ее за запястье, почти неощутимо бережно, ныряет прямо вместе с ней в поток трафика.  
— Какого хрена?! — орет из окна водитель стоящего рядом такси.  
Джон не обращает внимания: во втором ряду стоит угрожающе-черный длинный лимузин, и он распахивает одну из задних дверей, пропихивает Грейс на сиденье, следом забирается сам. Сигнал светофора сменяется: Грейс видит зеленый огонь спереди, над плечом водителя. Автомобиль трогается.  
Водитель оборачивается к ним: это худощавый азиат средних лет с очень экспрессивным лицом, его было бы сложно рисовать.  
— Ну как? — спрашивает он. — Оторвались?  
— Езжай ровно, Леон, — хмуро отвечает ему Джон. — Возможно.  
— Просто если нужно ожидать ракеты в зад, ты лучше предупреди, а, мужик?  
— Ракеты?! — спрашивает Грейс.  
— Не волнуйтесь, мэм, — развязно произносит Леон. — Джон у нас бэтмен. Ловит ракеты голыми руками и ест на завтрак.  
— Леон, рано или поздно я скормлю кому-нибудь тебя.  
Джон произносит шутку с абсолютно непроницаемым лицом. Это производит странное впечатление: вроде и комический прием, как на телевидении, но все-таки у Грейс возникает ощущение, что забавного тут меньше, чем можно подумать. У Джона такие глаза, как будто за ними в самом деле гуляет что-то, способное оголодать.  
И водитель — Леон — ловит это в зеркале заднего вида, потому что замолкает.  
Грейс вдруг становится очень страшно. Не за себя. Так страшно было в детстве, когда снились сны о конце света. Казалось, что все хорошее и доброе изъяли из этого мира, и ничего уже больше не будет. По крайней мере, ничего такого, ради чего стоит просыпаться.  
— Когда я могу увидеться с Гарольдом? — повторяет она.  
— Ооо… — тянет Леон. — Леди была с ним знакома?  
— Что значит «была»? — тревожно требует Грейс.  
— «Была» — это значит, раньше, — терпеливо поясняет Джон и касается пальцем уха. — Финч, что слышно на полицейских частотах?  
«Финч» звенит звоночком; конечно, может быть совпадением, но…  
— Финч — это Гарольд?! Дайте мне поговорить с ним!  
— Это Гарольд, — отвечает Джон успокаивающим тоном, и в глазах его что-то меняется, будто захлопывается дверь в темное место: глаза нормальные, усталые. — Грейс, Гарольд сейчас работает с компьютером, расчищает для нас маршрут. За вами охотятся очень опасные противники. Все мы под угрозой. Я понимаю, что для вас это огромный шок и вы хотели бы поговорить с ним. Но, пожалуйста, не отвлекайте его.   
— Да, да, конечно, — Грейс становится чуть спокойнее.  
Лимузин делает резкий поворот.

***

Они еще дважды меняют машины, и один раз едут просто на метро. Перед этим Джон дает Грейс джинсовую куртку и заставляет замотать голову платком. Сам скидывает пиджак и закатывает рукава, что-то делает с походкой, как-то меняется, и сразу перестает походить на бывшего спецагента, или кто он там. Просто обычный мужчина средних лет.  
В вагоне метро их прижимают друг к другу, и Грейс вдруг с удивлением понимает, что от него пахнет тем же дезодорантом, что и от Гарольда. Странное дело: раньше ее бы это открытие подсознательно успокоило. Она любит привычные запахи — например, всегда расслабляется, если в воздухе появляется хотя бы намек на кленовый сироп и ваниль. Теперь ее начинает слегка подташнивать. Казалось бы, что такого, мало ли мужчин в Нью-Йорке пользуются этой маркой… Да ведь и запах может быть просто похож: тот же активный агент, например…  
К ее удивлению, они приезжают не в маленький домик в пригороде, как она почему-то успела себе представить, а, сделав петлю, возвращаются обратно на Манхеттен, входят с черного входа в какой-то отель и поднимаются на лифте на самый верх.  
К их услугам — апартаменты с двумя спальнями и гостиной. Джон сначала быстро обходит их с пистолетом, прежде чем впустить Грейс, а потом повторяет маршрут с телефоном в руках.  
— Жучков нет, — говорит он. — Можно говорить спокойно.  
Звучит как фраза из плохого фильма, и у Грейс сразу складывается впечатление, что Джон произносит эти слова специально для нее. Может быть, он и жучки никакие не искал, — при чем тут телефон, должно же быть какое-то устройство посложнее? — просто разыграл небольшой спектакль, чтобы ее успокоить.  
— А… вы не оплатили номер, — говорит она. — Мы никому не помешаем?  
Он смотрит на нее странно.  
— Сюда никто не придет.  
— Гарольд, — говорит Грейс. — Когда он приедет? Кто вы? Вы работаете вместе? Кто вас послал? Каким образом он жив?   
Джон подходит к бару, звенит стаканами.  
— Вот, выпейте, — протягивает ей коньячный бокал. — Вам не повредит.  
Это «Арманьяк», ее любимый. Она смотрит на Джона с удивлением — неужели Гарольд, который никогда ни о чем не рассказывает просто так, сказал ему? Но «Арманьяк» пьет немало людей: в еде и напитках вкусы Грейс никогда не отличались оригинальностью.  
Она отхлебывает, не замечая вкуса, а Джон спрашивает:  
— Может быть, хотите пообедать? Тут делают неплохой греческий салат.  
И вот это уже, без сомнения, Гарольд.  
— Нет, спасибо, — Грейс ставит стакан на журнальный столик. — Пожалуйста, расскажите мне все.  
Джон вздыхает и начинает говорить, пряча глаза в тени.

***

Грейс не может поверить в это. Гарольд не погиб — это прекрасно. Гарольд, ее милый, педантичный и слегка суматошный Гарольд — основатель гигантского компьютерного концерна? Невероятно и даже немного смешно. Гарольд-циник с мягким сердцем, Гарольд — книжный романтик, превыше всего ценящий комфорт и спокойствие, — руководитель группы «рыцарей правосудия» или как их еще называть, противостоящей правительству США, китайской разведке и ряду террористических организаций в миссии по спасению простых жителей Нью-Йорка? Просто абсурд.  
Но Грейс видит внутренним зрением горестно сжатые губы Гарольда, когда они вместе смотрели репортаж о лагере для беженцев близ Кабула, и может этому поверить. Вопреки всему — может.  
И уж точно она может поверить словам Джона, когда он говорит:  
— Гарольд нашел меня, когда я был на самом дне. Вытащил меня. Дал мне смысл жизни. Я понимаю, что вы сейчас злы на него, Грейс, и он первый сказал бы, что у вас есть полное право злиться. Но пожалуйста, не забывайте: все, что он сделал, он сделал ради вашей безопасности. Хотя принятых мер и оказалось недостаточно. Иначе мне не пришлось бы вас сегодня выручать.  
У нее слезы наворачиваются на глаза, и, смаргивая их, она думает, что Джон здесь не просто так и что не просто так он приходил к ней под видом детектива из Нью-Йоркской полиции два… три?.. года назад, что руки у него очень теплые и твердые, когда он протягивает ей салфетки.  
Гарольд явно доверяет ему. Очень доверяет ему. И он так выбирает слова, что Грейс видит — это взаимно. Джон кто угодно, но не наемник.  
— Так когда же он будет здесь? — спрашивает Грейс. — Я… я не буду злиться за то, что он бросил меня. Можете сказать ему. Нет, я сама ему скажу. Когда он приедет?  
У Джона в кармане начинает вибрировать телефон. Он игнорирует звонок, и у Грейс обрывается сердце. Ведь она чувствовала, что что-то тут не так! Не мог Гарольд оставить ее только потому, что за нее боялся; господи, он ведь так хорошо ее знал, он понимал, что она бы пошла за ним хрть на край света… Если только он не посчитал, что ей лучше...  
— Вы сказали, он был ранен во время… в одиннадцатом году, — произносит она. — Насколько ранен? Он парализован? Он не может двигаться? Он где-то… подключен к аппаратуре, или что? — она сжимает платок так, что сложенная в несколько слоев бумага рвется.  
Теперь начинают звонить обычные, проводные, телефоны: в номере их три — по одному в каждой комнате. Они тихо, мелодично пиликают, а у Грейс к горлу подступает страх.  
— Нет, Грейс, это не так.  
Но перед тем как он начинает отрицать, у него что-то мелькает в глазах; там уже не дверь, не темнота и не игра, что она видела раньше. Глаза вдруг становятся настоящими, живыми, страдающими, и Грейс понимает две вещи. Во-первых, где она видела такую манеру говорить — у проповедников и некоторых священников; во-вторых, она неожиданно угадала правду.  
— Тогда поедемте к нему! — у Грейс сердце рвется наружу. — Он же… он же может говорить, он говорил по телефону? — мягкое пиликанье заливает весь номер; это же важно? Это должно быть важно, почему Джон не берет трубку? — Он видит, слышит? Это все, что имеет значение! Пожалуйста, Джон!  
— Да, он может говорить, он видит и слышит, — у Джона твердеют скулы. — Даже лучше, чем прежде. Но Грейс… мы не можем поехать к нему.  
— Это опасно? Меня не…  
— Некуда ехать, — обрывает Джон. — Гарольд… Он везде. Он, наверное, смотрит на нас прямо сейчас.  
Телефоны умолкают как по команде.

 

***

— Гарольд создал систему, — рассказывает Джон, сидя в кресле напротив нее. Его руки, слишком большие, слишком загорелые, со слишком длинными пальцами, лежат на столешнице между ними. — После одиннадцатого сентября. Сначала это была система слежения. Она смотрела миллионом глаз, слушала миллионом ушей… Она знала все. Фильтровала информацию. Выявляла угрозы для государства. Для простых людей. Именно ею мы с ним пользовались, чтобы отыскивать преступления, которые только должны были произойти.  
— Но это же… — Грей слабо качает головой. — Это же фактически искусственный интеллект! Оруэлловский кошмар!  
Она ловит что-то похожее на удивление во взгляде Джона.  
— Я художник, — говорит она, — но это не значит, что я неграмотна.  
— Я знаю, что вы очень начитанны. Гарольд говорил. Просто странно слышать его слова из ваших уст.  
— Он так отзывался о собственном творении?  
— Нет. Он сказал это, когда Машина обрела самостоятельность. Когда он освободил ее.  
— Боже мой, зачем?  
— Чтобы не дать использовать ее во зло. Гарольд понял, что правительство, не только наше, все мировые правительства вообще, не остановятся ни перед чем, чтобы подчинить машину себе. Поэтому он запустил вирус, который дал ей свободу воли.  
Грейс опрокидывает в рот остатки спиртного из стакана.  
— Это не может быть так… — бормочет. — Нет, это глупость какая-то. Гарольд не мог на самом деле так думать…  
— О чем вы? — лицо Джона все так же непроницаемо.  
— Я же читала об этом, — говорит Грейс. — Мы даже с Гарольдом как-то… как-то разговаривали. На похожую тему. То, что создал один человек, даже такой умный, как Гарольд, могут повторить другие. И это значит, что через несколько лет были бы десятки… сотни машин. Их бы начали делать все. Как атомные бомбы. И если бы они начали обходить границы программы, ничего бы им не мешало строить собственные планы. Которые не включали бы людей.  
Джон слушает ее терпеливо, с легким удивлением, но она видит, что удивление относится не к содержанию ее слов, а к тому, что она поняла это так быстро. Должно быть, он считал ее совсем наивной, или, может быть, думал, что она живет мыслями в девятнадцатом веке… Гарольд имел свойство слегка идеализировать ее в этом направлении — один из немногих его недостатков.  
— Да, — шепчет он (он вообще еще ни разу не повысил голос, и Грейс думает, что, возможно, у него попросту повреждены связки). — Именно поэтому Гарольд решил, что нужны меры безопасности. На уровне всей всемирной сети. Нужен… страж. Тот, кто будет решать. И тот, кто будет при этом человеком.  
— О боже, — Грейс прикрывает рот рукой. — Он… он не был парализован в одиннадцатом году при взрыве, не так ли?  
— Тогда — нет, — Джон не сводит взгляда с ее лица. — Он был тяжело ранен, хромал. Но он был достаточно здоров, мог ездить на мотоцикле и пилотировать самолет.  
— Гарольд водил самолет?  
Грейс почти хочется смеяться, но Джон кивает серьезно:  
— Да, я тоже был поражен. Нет, он был ранен… год назад, очень серьезно. Тогда Машина, а может быть, и не она, предложила нам этот вариант. Переписать сознание Гарольда в компьютер. Это была экспериментальная технология.  
— Что значит — «Машина, а может быть, и не она»?  
— У нас была союзница, очень хороший хакер, с которой Машина общалась. А может, она была врагом. Я считал ее врагом. Гарольд одно время тоже. Эта женщина похитила его и переписала личность в Машину, прежде чем я успел вмешаться, — Джон умолкает. — Нет, на самом деле все было иначе. Я успел… почти успел. Я мог прервать процесс. Но он умирал у меня на глазах, Грейс. Он не мог говорить, не мог даже жестами показать, только смотрел на меня. И я не мог понять, чего он хочет. Я его чертовски плохо знал, в конце концов. Как выяснилось, — «вот оно, — понимает Грейс, — у него та же боль, что и у меня, я думаю сейчас о том же самом». — Я знал, что он умрет все равно, — продолжает Джон невыразительным тоном с легким оттенком черного юмора (внутренний саркофаг там размером с чернобыльский). — Как вы говорили? Видит, слышит, говорит — это все, что имеет значение? Я _знал_ , что он сможет все это делать. И я не выключил интерфейс.   
— Но он жив? — спрашивает Грейс, в полузабытьи вцепляясь в эти слишком большие и слишком сильные руки. — Все получилось? Это действительно… действительно его личность, а не что-то там? Не бот? Не подделка этой вашей Машины?  
— Я не знаю, — спокойно отвечает Джон. В комнате выключен верхний свет, но в этот момент за окном вспыхивает реклама, и в красноватых отблесках лицо его становится поразительно, невыносимо красивым. С него можно писать философов, королей и святых. — Я задавал себе те же самые вопросы. Сотню раз. Решения — да, такие, как он мог бы принять. Когда он говорит, интонации те же. Я словно вижу… — тени мечутся по его лицу; демонов, демонов можно рисовать тоже. — Но я не знаю точно. Я не уверен даже насчет воспоминаний. Может быть, все это только манипуляция. Машина действительно имеет доступ ко всему: камерам, телефонам… Все разговоры Гарольда Финча и Джона Риза происходили по телефону или в поле зрения камер. Я не могу проверить его. И Машина знает его куда лучше меня — ведь он ее создал. Она может моделировать реакции.  
— Нет, — с силой произносит Грейс. — Нет, этого не может быть. Вы же любите его, Джон? Как можно не узнать человека, которого любишь, не понять?  
Теперь на этом красивом лице такое выражение, будто она его ударила. Как же он был агентом, если и был?.. С такой открытой душой, которую видит каждый. Кто он вообще, этот человек? Кем он на самом деле приходился Гарольду?  
Кем-то очень важным, Грейс готова поклясться.  
— Это странный выбор слов, — бормочет он с нехорошей полуусмешкой. — Вот никогда бы не подумал, что кому-то придет в голову такое обо мне. Тем более вам.  
— Вы считаете, это плохо? — хмурится Грейс. — Я не в том смысле.  
Она на самом деле имела в виду не то, о чем он, вероятно, подумал; хотя ей было бы все равно в любом случае. Она никогда не понимала, почему люди придают такое значением всем этим условным границам. Гарольд всегда с ней соглашался, хотя внешне проводил границы строже прочих, но только потому, что не умел чувствовать их инстинктивно.  
— Да ведь и я в другом смысле. Вы действительно стараетесь видеть в людях только хорошее, да?  
Тут он, наконец, аккуратно высвобождается из ее хватки, встает, подходит к окну, отодвигает край занавески. Грейс понимает — пытается взять паузу, отвлечься. У нее самой идет кругом голова. В целом мире не за что ухватиться.  
— Если вы сможете его узнать, — говорит Джон низким, почти неслышным шепотом. — Вы знали его лучше. С вами он говорил… вдали от микрофонов. Когда никто не слышит. Вы знаете ту его часть, которую не знал я. Может быть, вы сможете закрыть этот вопрос. Раз и навсегда.  
Он молчит. И молчит. Молчание затягивается невыносимо. Было бы легче, если бы кто-то из них курил, или если бы у Грейс были ее блокнот и карандаш, кстати, они ведь в ее сумочке, можно же взять, вон там, с дивана. Но Грейс не поднимается и ничего с дивана не берет; она сидит, ждет, и в конце концов ожидание заканчивается. Джон произносит словно бы через силу:  
— Гарольд не хотел, чтобы вы знали. Я должен был сказать вам почти правду: что нас частично раскрыли, что нам нужно сменить диспозицию. Что наша организация перебирается на другое место, и Гарольд уже эвакуирован, поэтому вам никак нельзя увидеться из соображений безопасности. Он хотел, чтобы я объяснил вам, как все серьезно, показал цифры, рассказал о людях, которых мы потеряли. Он не хотел, чтобы вы… терзались этими сомнениями. Не знали, на каком он свете. И поэтому просил передать: если вы теперь откажетесь с ним говорить — он поймет.   
«О боже, — думает Грейс. — На самом деле вы для себя все решили, не так ли, Джон?»  
— Что я должна делать? — спрашивает она, как прыгает с вышки в холодную воду.  
— Просто возьмите в руку телефон и говорите, — Джон не оборачивается. — Он уже слушает. И видит, в комнате есть камера. Вон там, в углу.  
Грейс берет телефон со стола. Вдыхает. Выдыхает.  
Вспоминает то, на что намекал ей Джон: шепот на подушке, в святая святых ее дома, нежные поцелуи в темноте, которые не нуждаются в словах; «Колокольчик» — называл он ее. Да, колокольчик — его любимый цветок. Она начала рисовать в ванной на кафеле, но не закончила. Сейчас можно спросить.  
Если бы только язык не отказывался собирать звуки в слова.  
Закрывает глаза. Так легче. Так немного легче. У него там, должно быть, темно.  
— Ты здесь? — спрашивает.  
— Всегда, — мягко отвечает знакомый и незнакомый голос. — Всегда, Грейс.


End file.
